


Just a Little Goes a Long Way

by LaughingFreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Friendships, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Sasuke is very fond of Juugo and does not hide it well, if he was trying that is.
Relationships: Juugo/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just a Little Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted a SasuJuu fic since there's so little T.T

Sasuke walked behind the Kazekage and his lover, watching as they talked quietly between each other. He knew he could walk beside them and join the conversation, but with the talk they were having he knew he didn’t have much to offer to it. So he listened and he watched.

It wasn’t often that the Uchiha went to Suna, his travels didn’t bring him here usually, but when he did he tried to make sure Juugo had time to spend with Gaara. It was odd. He spent more time around Gaara than he did his own best friend at this point. It didn’t upset him, though, not when he was able to see the friendship forming between Gaara and Juugo.

Most of his travels Sasuke spent alone, but occasionally Juugo would join him. Even nowadays Juugo didn’t leave Orochimaru’s hideout much after the war. The other man still worried about losing control over himself if he wasn’t around Sasuke when not in the confines of Orochimaru’s lab and home. And even without that it wasn’t like the man had any friends outside of there when Suigetsu and Karin were already there with him.

Sasuke hated it.

So he made sure that when he was nearby he’d stop by Orochimaru’s place and pick up his gentle giant of a lover.

It was odd that watching the two together made him happy in a way that wasn’t for himself and for another person. Juugo smiled down at the Kazekage as they stopped to look at one of the desert plants that Sasuke knew little to nothing about.

Sage, the Uchiha’s heart melted at the sight of that smile. He wanted nothing more than for his lover to smile like that all the time.

As the two of them talked Juugo lifted the potted plant into his hands as Gaara explained its properties. He looked at Sasuke and the smile drew the Uchiha to his side. The Kazekage stopped talking and stepped back to give them space.

“Do you think I could keep the plant alive in the hideout?” asked the gentle giant as he stared fondly back at the plant.

The hideout was in a cave, a network of caves, and Sasuke highly doubted that that poor plant would survive long in that place. He put his hand on the other man’s waist. “No, but,” he leaned up to kiss him, careful of the plant in his lover’s hands, “maybe we could build our own home. You could have all the plants you want.”

“And you could have a place to call home again,” added Juugo, voice soft as he leaned down to press his forehead to the Uchiha’s.

Sasuke closed his eyes, the fantasy imbedded his mind and running across his mind’s eyes. “Our home.”

Juugo kissed Sasuke’s forehead, a butterfly’s touch, and said, “Of course.”

“Next time I’m around, before winter sets in.”

“I’d like that.”

Unbeknownst to the two of them Gaara was smiling and decided to wait at one of the park benches, happiness filling for the two men visiting. It was nice to know that even they could find happiness.


End file.
